fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fraxus
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 23 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Lightning Magic Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Thought Projection Organic Link Magic Fairy Law |Character2 = Freed Justine |Kanji2 = フリード・ジャスティーン |Romaji2 = Furīdo Jasutīn |Alias2 = The Dark |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 20 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Letter Magic (Jutsu Shiki) Eye Magic (Dark Écriture) |Image Gallery = Fraxus/Image Gallery }} Fraxus (ラクフリ Rakufuri) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Laxus Dreyar and Fairy Tail Mage, Freed Justine. About Laxus and Freed Laxus Dreyar Laxus Dreyar (ラクサス・ドレアー Rakusasu Doreā) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, and the son of Raven Tail's Master, Ivan Dreyar. After Fairy Tail's disbandment, he joined the Blue Pegasus Guild along with the members of the Thunder God Tribe. However, after the guilds reformation, he later left to join Fairy Tail again along with the team. Laxus is a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes (portrayed as blue/grey in the anime). His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Laxus is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, with his favorite music being Classic Rock & Roll. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left side of his chest, and is surrounded by a large, additional design, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back. Being an artificially created Dragon Slayer, he enters Dragon Force mode when accessing his powers: in this state, his upper body bulks up, and his forearms become covered in flesh-colored scales. In his first appearances, he donned an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard’s on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist, and was initially portrayed smoking large cigars. His outfit changed drastically later on. He started wearing a more traditional and elegant attire composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern of his old tunic, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brownish coat with light brown, spiky fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves’ edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape. In addition to this, he wasn't shown smoking anymore. Later, he switched to a dark shirt with thin light stripes crossing it vertically. Alternatively, he was shown bare-chested, with his upper body covered in bandages due to his injuries. On occasion, his outfits have appeared differently. With his original outfit, his pants have been portrayed as wine-red, and his coat as black with grey fur trimming. During his attack on the guild, he had switched to a similar attire, but again differently colored: he retained the coat, but his shirt was purple and more wide-collared, and his pants bluish black, held up by a reddish belt. On Tenrou Island, he was shown wearing simple travel clothes, consisting of a large, hooded light cloak, a dark shirt under a long light jacket closed by a simple belt, loose dark pants ending below his knees, where each leg has a light band circling it, and boots reminiscent of his old greaves. He also has a small belt visible on his upper chest, crossing it horizontally. In his youth, Laxus was a truly kind boy, very attached to his grandfather Makarov, and greatly admired Fairy Tail. This, however, changed with the excommunication of his father from the guild, and Laxus’ growing thought and suspicion that his fame was a result of being Makarov’s grandson, and not of his own skills-something that made him eager to prove himself as a strong Mage in his own right. Laxus was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in his path. Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guild mates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help: in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during the Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord confrontation, he also proved himself to be quite lecherous, offering to help his comrades out only if the "big-boobed" Lucy Heartfilia had become his girlfriend and Cana Alberona had stripped before him. Not even his trusted Thunder God Tribe were spared of this treatment, as seen when Laxus almost hit Freed Justine with one of his lightning attacks for contradicting him. The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, and he became enraged every time someone made fun of it. During his battle with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, he was shown entering a Berserker-like state, in which he showed the most ruthless side of him, being willing to laugh off Makarov’s possibly imminent death and to annihilate not only Fairy Tail, but also all of the inhabitants of Magnolia, for his goals. However, after his excommunication it appears that his attitude has changed. He seems far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the guild in his current state. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself, in order for the Thunder God Tribe to remain members of the guild, even encouraging them for the time being. Even before his excommunication, Freed claimed that Laxus inherited not only Makarov’s Magical prowess, but also his heart for caring for comrades, something shown when none of his guildmates or the townspeople from Magnolia were affected by his Fairy Law. During the Fantasia parade, when Makarov, alongside the whole Fairy Tail, silently told Laxus that he would always be watching over him right before his departure, he shed tears and was ashamed of his previous actions. While he is a likely candidate to succeed his grandfather in leading Fairy Tail, Makarov initially believed Laxus' intentions were not yet right, something proven right when Laxus stated that, once he had inherited leadership of Fairy Tail, he would have eliminated all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country. This, however, seems to have changed after his expulsion and “redemption”, as Makarov was seen entrusting his will to him from afar after his brief confrontation with Hades. As a Dragon Slayer, Laxus suffers from motion sickness, although he is extremely ashamed to admit it. Freed Justine Freed Justine (フリード・ジャスティーン Furīdo Jasutīn) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild who doesn't appear in the guild very often, and is also leader of the Thunder God Tribe. Freed is a slim man of average height with very long, almost waist-length, light-green hair. with long bangs framing his face, and the right one even covering the corresponding part of his face and eye; he also has a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, both taking on a lightning-like shape. His hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail. Freed's eyes are greenish blue, with a distinctive, small beauty mark below his left one, and prominent eyelashes. His green Fairy Tail Stamp is located on the back of his left hand (despite having been initially shown on his right hand). After the conclusion of the Fighting Festival arc, Freed was briefly shown with his hair cut short, but he returned to his old look shortly afterwards. The most distinctive piece of Freed's outfit is his double-breasted coat, almost reaching down to his knees, which possesses a wide collar, large lighter-colored cuffs decorated by a darker line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each. The buttons closing such coat are four; the coat itself has been shown in two different colors on different occasions, with these colors being red and black. Over it, around Freed's waist, is a pair of buckled belts, to which Freed's sword is attached, on his left hip, and under it, he wears a simple, light-colored shirt with large cuffs and a mildly high collar, mostly obscured by other pieces of his clothing, among which a light cravat tie around his neck, with the lower part tucked inside the coat, this until the Tenrou Island arc, in which it was momentarily shown with its ruffled edges out, before being subsequently returned to its former look. Freed's attire is completed by a pair of loose light pants tucked inside simple boots, each sporting a line of small buttons on its outer side. His clothes, together with his physical features, make him somehow resemble a French nobleman from the Enlightenment period. Freed seems to be the calmest member of the Thunder God Tribe. While the three of them are infamous for rarely ever being seen at the guild, Freed was the most reserved remaining detached from the goings-on of the guild, and emotionally distant to those present. This collected demeanor allows Freed to remain calm and seemingly emotionless even while his teammates are excited or worried. When first introduced, he saw Laxus Dreyar as his only comrade, being willing to renounce Fairy Tail in order to follow his ideals. When Mirajane shouted at him, questioning whether they were friends, Freed closed his eyes and replied "we were once". Although dedicated to following Laxus' direct orders, which placed him at odds with his guild mates, he’s also shown to care for the well-being of his “former” friends and comrades even before his reconciliation with the guild, as he questioned Laxus when ordered to kill other Fairy Tail members, despite eventually resolving to comply with what he said, even if that path “led to hell”. Despite this attitude, Freed has a "soft spot" for others, and can be quite emotional at times. Though it had been hinted at, once Freed lost the will to fight against Mirajane, he burst into tears of regret over being forced to harm his guild mates against his will, revealing his caring side. Even so, Freed's loyalty to his "commander" had trumped all other emotions, showing great strength of character for being able to go against one's emotions. After said event, he, alongside the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, seems to have grown far kinder, optimistic and more attached to his guild mates, being seen much more often in the guild. Although Freed's sexuality has never been stated, he has shown some homosexual tendencies, such as staring at naked 3D pictures of three men, namely Eve Tearm, Hibiki Lates, and Ren Akatsuki. Freed seems to be shy when it comes to insufficiently dressed women (especially those donning revealing bikinis), blushing and becoming unable to fight if pitted against one or more of such opponents (much to Cana Alberona's delight). This, however, might just have been a ruse to cover for his deliberate defeat, as hinted by Bickslow. Above all else, Freed is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if this goes against his own personal interests. Freed also seems to strongly believe in the rules imposed by his Jutsu Shiki Magic, using it in the battle of Fairy Tail, when he employed his barriers against Fairy Tail. He is shown to be willing to brutally torture the one who broke such rules and “cheated”, stating he would “subject him to a fate worse than death”; though that was before his reconciliation with the guild. Moreover, he would never break his own rules. History Laxus' History Like many members of the guild, Laxus was a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. Laxus constantly felt trapped in a shadow by being the grandson of Makarov and as a result, felt he never got the credit he deserved. From then on, Laxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so he could prove himself and become a man in his own rights. His father was kicked out of the guild because of being a danger to Fairy Tail. This incident enraged him as he tried to convince Makarov to bring his father back since they were still family members, but despite this, Makarov refused. Laxus' father at the time set up his own guild, the Dark Guild Raven Tail. Laxus attained the rank of S-Class Mage in X788, at the age of 17. Freed's History Sometime before joining the Thunder God Tribe, Makarov asked Freed to supervise Laxus Dreyar in hopes of stopping him from doing anything wrong. Before the Battle of Fairy Tail, Freed hadn't returned to the guild for half a year, and hadn't met any of the newer members, such as Lucy Heartfilia. During Fairy Tail's battle with the Phantom Lord Guild, he was away in another town. Relationship While almost no interactions regarding love have been shown between them, fans of the manga and anime support Laxus Dreyar''' and Freed Justine's relationship due to Freed's loyalty to Laxus. Freed and Laxus’ relationship has always been rather different from the moment they were properly introduced into the series. During the Battle of Fairy Tail, Freed said he would follow Laxus, even if it meant following him to the pits of hell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 8 To Freed, Laxus was his only comrade. At the time, he was willing to do anything for Laxus, even if it meant hurting his fellow guildmates. It wasn’t until after Freed fought Mira that he realized what he was doing was wrong and even before that, he had his doubts. After Laxus truly lost the Battle of Fairy Tail, Freed was the one who got him to understand why he lost and how deep down he really did care about the people in their guild. After Laxus was excommunicated from the guild, it was not without a goodbye from him to the Thunder Legion. Evergreen and Bickslow were distressed and tried to convince him to stay, but Freed could only smile knowing they’d meet again someday. Laxus left without another word.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 4 When Laxus appeared on Tenrou Island, Freed and the Thunder Legion tackled Laxus in a hug, all sobbing in joy. The day Laxus was reinstated to the guild, Freed was absolutely ecstatic. He cried tears of happiness and hugged Laxus' arm, much to Laxus’ annoyance. Throughout the Grand Magic Games, Freed showed his concerns for Laxus, but also cheered for him. His personality also seemed to have a shift as well. He does say many times though that he’ll stick by Laxus side no matter what and referred to Laxus as “my Laxus.” During the arcs of Tartaros to Alvarez is where their relationship really started to grow. Starting off with the devastating fight between Laxus, The Thunder Legion and Tempester. After the Magic Barrier Particles from Tempester’s deceased body take down Mr. Yajima, Bickslow, Evergreen and Laxus, Freed is the only one left to take them home. Before Laxus is taken down, he tells Freed he’s counting on him to get them home safely. Laxus trusts that Freed will be able to do this. Freed cares a lot about Laxus’ well-being and even cries when at the sudden realization of what Laxus tried to do for them. After the events of Tartaros and their one year at Blue Pegasus, Freed and Laxus seem noticeably closer. They are shown to be standing next to each other more than usual and during fights they are very concerned about each others well being as well their team. Laxus also seems to have grown certain fondness for Freed as well. Laxus shows how much he respects Freed during his fight with Wahl after he uses Freed’s magic to trick Wahl into curing him of his sickness from his battle with Tempester. He remarks how talented of a wizard Freed is and how there aren't many wizards who can break his enchantments. After Irene's Universe One spell and helping Sting, Freed goes out to find Laxus. And when Achnologia takes all the Dragon Slayers into his world to fight, Freed calls out Laxus' name before he is taken, as does Levy with Gajeel, known lovers. It is unclear what type of relationship they have or whether or not Freed’s feelings for Laxus are romantic or just plain admiration. What is clear though, is that they are both very important to each other and that the creator of this series has made much effort to show that. Synopsis Battle of Fairy Tail Arc After Evergreen is defeated, Freed goes to the Kardia Cathedral to tell Laxus of the hostage's escape. When Freed tries to tell Laxus that the battle was over, Laxus nearly strikes him with lightning and tells him that if he is unable to follow him, Fairy Tail has no need for him. Laxus orders Freed to kill Cana and Juvia, much to Freed's disagreement. However, Freed decides to carry out his order and tells him that he will follow him to hell. Later, after Laxus's failed attempt to cast Fairy Law, Freed returns to Kardia Cathedral and informs him that everyone was safe. He explains to him that Fairy Law failed because deep inside his heart, Laxus considered all of Fairy Tail his comrades. After Laxus's excommunication, Freed convinces Makarov to keep his title as Master for the sake of Laxus. He also expresses belief that he will meet Laxus again in the future. Tenrou Island Arc After Hades defeat, the Tenrou team groups up together and to the surprise of the Thunder Legion, Laxus is there. They express their happiness by surprising him with a group hug. Freed is seemingly the happiest person there, he even cries tears of joy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Page 15 Key of the Starry Heavens Arc ''Note:'' The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. During the fight against Angel, Dan Straight appears and declares his devotion to Angel which causes Freed to state his own devotion to Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 16 During Laxus' fight against Alexei (who turns out to be Master Ivan of Raven Tail), Freed is shock to see that Laxus is being beat up so easily. Though as it turns out, it was an illusion. Midway through the final battle of the Grand Magic Games, the crowd is shocked to see that Fairy Tail was in 1st place and had no fallen members. To which, Freed remarks "its because my Laxus is there". He goes even further to compliment his strategy and then says "That's my Laxus!" He proceeds to cheer for Laxus with the Thunder Legion. When Laxus begins his fight with Jura, Freed is seen with the Thunder Legion showing signs of distress. Though, when Laxus starts gaining the upper hand, Freed and the Thunder Legion are seen cheering loudly. During the Grand Banquet that the King invited the guilds to, Freed is shown yelling at women touching Laxus and telling them to not "fawn on him".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 11 When everyone starts dancing, Freed asks Laxus to dance, but Laxus gets distracted by something which makes him walk away from Freed. Freed is left alone and is rather dishearten by this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 15 The barrier particles bring down Mr. Yajima, Evergreen and Bickslow, leaving only Freed and Laxus left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 18 Laxus decides to suck in the barrier particles to protect them. Freed shouts at him not to do this and that he could get killed, but his attempts to stop Laxus remain futile. Laxus only looks at Freed and tells him to get everyone back to the guild before falling to the ground in defeat. Freed screams out his name, most likely hoping that the worst has not happened to Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 19-20 When they are at the infirmary, Freed tells the guild (specifically Makarov) that Laxus did what he did to save the town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 23 Though because of the silence from Makarov, Freed questions him and ask if Laxus did actually save the town. Despite knowing the dreadful truth, Makarov tells Freed that Laxus did. Freed sheds a few tears, thinking that Laxus' sacrifice wasn't for nothing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 25 At the end of the arc, the Thunder Legion is seen watching over Laxus, knowing that he still fought while sick so he could find a cure to save them. When Laxus wakes up, he pulls his team into a hug. The screen focuses on Freed's face as Laxus says he doesn't have enough power to protect the ones he cares about.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 416, Page 6 Alvarez Empire Arc When Wahl Icht attacks the Thunder Legion at Kardia Cathedral, Ichiya appears and attacks Wahl with his Thunder Parfum.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Page 25 It is ineffective as it seems Wahl is immune to Lightning based attacks and can use it to strengthen himself. The Thunder Legion realizes he'd be the worst possible match-up for Laxus. Freed dispels his barriers for a split second, ready to fight, but then Laxus (using Warrens telepathy magic), hastily tells Freed not to undo his runes and that the guild is being attack from the west. This prompts Freed to reinstall his runes around the city. Unable to fight, Wahl walks closer to Freed ready to attack him. Laxus becomes worried about him and is ready to head over to the cathedral to help, but Freed tells him not to. He tells Laxus that Thunder Legion are his bodyguards and that they exist to protect him and the guild. Laxus only becomes more worried about them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 460, Pages 10-15 Freed is about to be attacked, but then Natsu tells them that the enemies from the west have been eliminated. This now means that Freed will be able to dispel his runes and fight. Freed uses his Absolute Shadow transformation and defeats Wahl with some help from Ichiya. Laxus is shown with a rather proud look on his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 460, Pages 19-21 Soon after, the remains of Wahl Icht explode, putting the Thunder Legion out of commission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 8-10 Laxus is angered by this and says "he wants to take out the bastard who hurt '''Freed and the others".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 6 Evergreen, Bickslow and Ichiya are seen resting in the infirmary while Freed sits down on the side of his bed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 7 A long time after that, Natsu is put in the infirmary due to his tumor from fighting Zeref. Lucy is seen by his bedside and Freed appears next to her questioning Natsu's condition. Lucy does the same and asks him about his team. Freed then asks Lucy if she know where Laxus went. She tells him he went to go fight alongside Erza, Gray and Wendy. Freed hopes that Laxus won't push himself too hard, but Lucy tells him he probably will knowing how Laxus is. Freed agrees with her, now slightly worried.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Page 8 During Laxus' fight with Wahl, his problem with the Magic Barrier Particles he sucked in a year ago from his fight with Tempester hinders his performance and affect his ability to fight. Being that he was now getting attacked from every angle and that his magic didn't work on Wahl, things looked rather grim for Laxus. Though it seemed like he had one last trick up his sleeve. Laxus draws a Jutsu Shiki barrier around him, one that Freed handed down directly to him. Wahl can cancel out Magic Barriers, so he does automatically, which Laxus was hoping for as he uses it to cancel out the barrier particles inside him. Laxus then silently thanks Freed for the spell and then go even further to compliment him and his magic on how there aren't many wizards in the world that could dispel his barriers. Without any barrier particles inside him anymore, Laxus is able to fight once again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 473, Pages 12-16 Other Media Omake Chapters Note: The chapters in this section does not occur in the manga but is a constitute canon material. Special Episodes Fairy Tail Episode 225: Lightning Man After Laxus destroys the Lightning energy being collected by the Lacrima, he questions Freed about if anything got destroyed in the process. Freed says he held in the blast with his Rune Enchantments. Laxus replies to that by saying (rather awkwardly) that he "set that up really nicely".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 225 Spin-Offs Fairy Tail Gaiden: Raigo Issen As the one of the new Blue Pegasus hosts, Laxus is swarmed by women at every angle. Laxus is uncomfortable with this and Freed does not hesitate to tell them to not touch him. Though it would seem that his attempt was futile as the ladies continued to go after Laxus.Fairy Tail Gaiden Raigo Issen Manga: Chapter 1, Page 7 OVAs The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Fairies' Penalty Game After Laxus tells Natsu and Elfman to go get bread for him, Freed says to himself that he could've gotten that bread for Laxus. References Navigation Category:Fraxus Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help